Total Drama Sujira: Rikura Aori (Ep. 15)
continues to walk circles inside a nearby cave Kazumi: Damn! It's already been four hours now and I'm unable to find Stepbrother! {sighs} I guess he probably went back to class or something... heh-heh. then, the sound of a sword becomes heard, and Kazumi is startled Kazumi: What?! Someone else is in this cavern!? {groans}How much more logic's gonna be broken? ???: CRAPLICKER!!!!! LISTEN TO ME!!!!! Kazumi: What is the meaning of this??? ???: STOP QUESTIONING AND GET ME OUT OF THIS VINE TRAP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! Kazumi: Well, whoever you are, I have but one question: how do I find you, exactly?! ???: CHRIST!!!!! Lemme just show you where I am... the strange figure stretched out her own blade, which surprisingly started speaking ???: Hang on a second, Zakura-chan! I have yet to finish my beauty sleep! just shrugs it off and successfully finds the unknown person, but starts having a nosebleed pretty quickly based on her reaction Zakura: Some call me Zakura Aori: the 14-year-old wielder of this here blade! As you can see, I'm the--- Kazumi: {shivers} Y-y-y-y-y-y--- Zakura: Pardon? Kazumi can't help but stutter, Zakura's "assets" bounce at random {B-B-BOIIIING!!!!!} Kazumi: ...... YOU HAVE A HUGE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! begins to untie Zakura from the trap by not staring at her well-endowed body and concentrating more on the talking sword ???: (Those markings! Could that be.... N-n-no! This must be a different one.) Kazumi: I-i-i apologize, Zakura... but that appeal of yours is just--- JUST---- Zakura: No need to get nervous, Kazumi-sama! takes one quick stretch and immediately comes close to Kazumi, pressing her own head into the former's cleavage Zakura: You have an underdeveloped body to say the least, but at least I've got someone to call a friend! In this case, home sweet home is my chest... for you to cuddle with! Narrator: Oh, boy! Everyone. Meet Zakura Aori: a 14-year-old swordswoman with a rather big bust and over-the-top playfulness. Her body looks so nice that we have to hate her for it. Why? BECAUSE OF FANSERVICE!!!!!!!!!! {clears throat} Carry on... ???: Zakura-chan. Don't you think it's better to NOT suffocate someone with your boobs again!? It gets in the way and i-i-it's dis---- is boiling with rage as she turns her head towards her sword Zakura: KIMIDO, YOU DEGENERATE BASTARD!!! STAY OUTTA MY WAY OR ELSE!!!!!!!!! Kimido: Y-y-y-yes, milady. Narrator: The talkative sword-thing's supposed to be Kimido, right? Aw... well, I'll be honest: he's only making this situation worse! then pushes herself away from Zakura with a hint of blushing Kazumi: Why don't you stop that right this instant!? Do I have to annihilate you!?!? Zakura: {sing-song} Sorrrrry! {B-B-B-BOOOOING!!!!!!} Kazumi: .... Huh? accidentally stares at Zakura's breasts again and collapses, much to the annoyance of Kimido Kazumi: G-g-going down.... {OOOOF!!!!!!} Kimido: Oh, this is just PERFECT! Why would you go and overexert yourself like that!? Zakura: {snarls} The kid might've had little to no breasts, but at least she was more considerate than you'll ever be! Kimido: It takes a lot for me to get worked up, but THIS is one of those times where I'll really fly off the handle! Zakura: You're an embarrassment!! Kimido: That should be said for you! takes Kimido and whispers into one of his "sides" whilst giving a kiss Zakura: It appears wimpy items were never manly in the first place... but I'll give ya a second chance! Kimido: WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT THE HELL CAUSED YOU TO CHANGE MOODS!?!?!?!?!?! Narrator: {sighs} We're just as confused as you are... Kimido: And who said that?! Narrator: (Guilty.) Category:Total Drama Sujira Category:Other works